


Outreach and Application of Institute Resources

by Nevanna



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dehumanization, Mind Control, Multi, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Touching, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Elias brings Martin and Tim to a party at the Lukas estate.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard & Martin Blackwood & Tim Stoker, Michael "Mike" Crew/Tim Stoker
Comments: 23
Kudos: 103
Collections: The_Magnusquerade





	Outreach and Application of Institute Resources

Elias stood at the edge of the ballroom, flanked by Tim and Martin, as the space filled up with guests: a kaleidoscope of silk and satin and velvet, shimmering hair and gleaming red eyes. He recognized many of the other vampires from decades, or even centuries, of such affairs, but a few of the faces were unfamiliar. 

Then again, the creature that was not Sasha James, although he had yet to see her here tonight, served as a reminder that some clans could appear however they chose. And the Flesh – Elias grimaced slightly – refused to let anybody forget it. At least they’d arrived at Moorland House this evening with only one head attached to each of their bodies. 

He scowled again when Gabriel approached, drawn by the possibility of new minds to twist. Their eyes locked, and he gave Elias and his thralls a wide berth, towing his own new acquisition, a woman named Deborah, along with him.

Unsurprised that the hosts of the party had yet to make an appearance, Elias exchanged a tense handshake with Maxwell Rayner, barely resisting the temptation to fill Rayner’s head with the inevitability of his church’s collapse. He brushed Tova McHugh’s knuckles with his lips and exchanged a round of polite chitchat about his management of the Magnus Institute and her “charity work.” Although nobody could be blamed for assuming otherwise, Elias’ admiration of her ingenuity was completely sincere. An organization that claimed to help the homeless and desperate certainly provided an excellent source of victims that nobody watched too closely.

As they talked of acceptable sacrifices and plausible deceptions, Martin’s placid smile tightened into a frown, his glazed eyes sharpening, and Elias reached out to stroke _all of this is normal and you’re happy to be here_ across his mind without a slip of his own grin.

Tova leaned in close. The cost of her perfume would have taken a noticeable portion out of the Institute’s annual budget. “My bloodline has not had the best of luck with our thralls,” she said softly. “I do hope that you fare better with these two.” She raised her head and her voice as she caught sight of an unmistakable head of auburn hair. “Agnes, darling, it’s such a delight to see you!” she exclaimed, and hurried off. 

Tim had also noticed Agnes, who looked as striking as ever, and when he spoke, more than a hint of his flirtatious confidence slipped through the glamour. “You going to let me make friends, boss?” he asked with a grin.

Elias ran his fingertips along Tim’s neck, feeling the pulse jump beneath his fingers. “You’ll have your fun this evening, I promise.”

He made more small talk, letting his Sight sweep the room for whatever useful information might lie within unshielded minds, and wondered if he would have to actively seek out Peter himself.

While he considered his options, Simon Fairchild floated toward them, exclaiming, “Look who decided to step out of his ivory tower for the night!” He cleared his throat, linked arms with his companion – a young man by both human and vampire standards – and affected an uncharacteristically solemn, formal tone. “Allow me to present my heir, Michael Crew.” With a friendly nudge, he added, “Go ahead, Mike, you can ask him.”

“Pleased to meet you, Mr. Bouchard.” Obviously overwhelmed, Mike was trying to keep his voice steady. He’d been dead for a relatively short time, after a lifetime pursued by… oh, and wasn’t _that_ intriguing? Elias pulled back his Sight before Fairchild could grow suspicious. “I noticed that you brought guests, and…” Mike glanced, none too subtly, in Tim’s direction. “I wanted to ask your permission….”

For all that Simon Fairchild was the type to think _decorum_ was an interior design style, he had clearly put a bit of effort into teaching his fledgling some manners. “Of course. That’s why I brought them.” Elias clapped Mike on the shoulder. “Just be sure to leave enough for our friends.”

Tim’s grin widened as Mike approached him hungrily. He was so captivated by the attention that Elias barely needed to tighten his psychic hold (he needed the extra energy to keep Martin calm). When Mike tried to hover at a level with his significantly taller prey’s neck, Simon advised, “Don’t strain yourself for that one. I’m sure he’ll offer himself to you _any_ way you like.”

And, indeed, it was Tim who leaned down and into Mike’s touch, and if alarm flashed briefly across his face and thoughts as the nuzzling against his neck turned into the sting of fangs, it melted quickly into blissful submission, his eyes fluttering closed. Elias had plied both him and Martin with liquor, first in his own parlor and then in the chauffered car that had borne them out of the city, and it would give their blood a pleasant tingle that he hoped even a comparatively inexperienced drinker would appreciate.

He could sense a few of the other guests trying not to stare, though such a lovely sight was meant to be admired.

Tim whined a little bit, his hands scrabbling for more contact and his head filled with _good_ and _please_ and _need more_ , as Mike withdrew his fangs and licked the mark that they’d left behind. He turned back to Elias and said, “Thank you for that,” as politely as ever.

“A quick study, indeed,” Elias commented.

“Occasionally, I make a sensible decision,” Simon agreed. “Speaking of decisions, do you suppose that the good captain Lukas has chosen to come ashore for the occasion?”

“I don’t maintain a close watch on Peter’s whereabouts,” Elias replied, as neutrally as possible. All of the Lukases were infamously reclusive, even at their own parties, but he and Peter had an _understanding_ about what was to transpire this evening.

“You keep a close watch on _everything_ ,” Simon contradicted him. “The only question is how much he cares.”

Before Elias could reply, Tim regained his balance and offered them a salute. “You enjoy the show?” he called.

“Immensely,” Elias replied. “Tim, if any of the other guests ask to drink from you, I think that you ought to let them. Don’t go off alone with any of them,” he added. “That would make your master _very_ unhappy.” The thought of doing such a thing was almost unbearable to Tim, but he wouldn’t have to dwell on it for long.

“What about the other one?” Simon nodded at Martin. “He looks absolutely scrumptious.”

“I’ll allow it, I suppose. But only a sip,” Elias cautioned. Only now did he sense a mental presence both familiar and new, rolling through the room like fog across the grass outside. Peter’s gift of invisibility was only so useful when the Eye was near. “I still plan to introduce him to our host.”

-

“So this is what you chose to bring for me,” Peter said once the three of them were settled into his study. 

Elias had taken one of the chairs when offered, and directed Martin to kneel at his feet. “I thought that the others would have more fun with Tim, and he with them.” He could still feel the shape of Tim’s mind, blurry from alcohol and blood loss and vampiric venom, but still holding onto consciousness. “And I think that Martin could have fit in quite well with the Lonely, if you’d gotten to him first.”

“Perhaps.” Peter cleared his throat. “How do you like working at the Magnus Institute, Martin?”

Martin beamed. “I’m lucky that Elias gave me a chance,” he said earnestly. “He’s so good to us, and we do our best to please him, even when it’s scary.” 

Peter chuckled. “I’m glad to hear that a visit from a few worms didn’t dampen your enthusiasm. Though, if you’d been attacked by a pack of animalistic hunters…” He winked at Elias.

Elias had thought it reasonable that the Hunt would be the next clan to strike against the Institute – they were not, after all, the type to learn from their mistakes – but he and Peter had set that particular wager before Martin’s first encounter with Jane Prentiss. “The crowd downstairs is truly missing out on your magnificent wit,” he said drily.

“They’re keeping themselves entertained, as always,” Peter said. “And unless I’m much mistaken, you’ve already unearthed some useful tidbits from their minds. Any guess as to what the next ritual will be?”

Instead of mentioning Not-Sasha, whose presence at the Institute could have been typical Stranger mischief but was more likely part of some complex and devastating scheme, Elias asked, “Hoping to strike another wager?”

Peter grinned down at Martin. “I have yet to collect on our most recent one.”

Martin tensed, and Elias patted his shoulder. “You’re doing magnificently.” He smoothed the wrinkles from Martin’s forehead and stroked his hair, drawing a shaky sigh from his lips as he leaned into the physical and mental touch. “I won’t let anything too wicked happen to you. Remember that you’re _mine_.”

Peter’s smile widened. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say that you were enjoying this, Mr. ‘I don’t like having thralls.’” 

“Oh, I’m just holding onto the two of them for safekeeping until my Archivist is sufficiently prepared for his own advancement.” Elias had toyed with the idea of bringing Jon along, but managing that tangle of paranoia and unrealized psychic potential would have been exhausting, to say the least. “My companions for the evening both have their own parts to play.” He caressed Martin’s face again. “Isn’t that nice to hear, Martin? You’re going to make things _so_ much easier for Jon when the time comes.”

“Easier…” Martin repeated. “I always like to make things easier for Jon.” His frown was back as he remembered the smell of gas; the writhing, relentless creatures that Prentiss had summoned; Jon’s face twisted in pain and terror. “What are you planning for him? Will it hurt him? He’s already been through so much…”

“ _Hush_.” Elias let his voice harden, leaning more forcefully than ever on Martin’s mind. “You’re not here to ask questions.” Martin whimpered, not from pleasure, but because he didn’t want to displease his master any more than Tim did.

“Be very good for us, and he won’t abandon you,” Peter added. “And even if he did, being forsaken isn’t so bad. Take it from someone who’s spent centuries turning it into an art.” He rose from his chair. “Permission to get on with it?”

“Permission granted.” Elias restrained himself from giving Martin’s shoulder another squeeze. “On your feet. While we’re in this room, you’re to obey Peter as you would obey me.”

“Because you don’t want me anymore?” Martin whispered, his mind a whirl of _was I bad was I a disappointment will you take me back if I promise to be good?_

“Because _I_ do, and he wants me to enjoy you as much as he does,” Peter corrected him. “Come here, now.”

Martin stood, a bit unsteadily, but managed to keep his balance as he walked toward Peter.

“Good lad.” Peter leaned forward to sniff at the veins in Martin’s neck. He bit, tasted, and drew back to savor the first mouthful of blood. “Oh, that is remarkable. Are you sure that I can’t take him off your hands?”

“You’re already getting more of him than anyone else who is here tonight,” Elias warned, displaying his own fangs for just long enough. “Don’t try my patience.”

As Peter took Martin’s shoulders in his strong hands and resumed drinking, a tiny smile stole over Martin’s face. The knowledge that he was _wanted_ , was _useful_ , had an enthralling power all its own.

-

Martin leaned against Elias on their way down the stairs, and when they returned to the ballroom, Tim had long since started to sway on his feet. Mike supported him from behind as one of the Hunt clan pulled back from his throat. “Hey, boss!” Tim called. “Lisa, here, wants to know if I ever hunted any vampires.”

“And what did you tell her?” Elias asked, gently but firmly taking Tim by the arm and disengaging him from the embrace.

“Told her I didn’t remember.” Tim’s voice caught. “Why can’t I remember?”

“We can talk about it another day.” Elias did enjoy bringing Tim’s memories and vengeful conviction to the surface during their one-on-one meetings back at the office. “I’ve paid my respects to our host, and now it’s time for us to go.”

Tim resumed his cheerful tone. “Hope you lot had as good a time as I did!” He pointed in Mike’s direction, or as close to it as he could manage, given how his vision was blurring and doubling. “Let’s do this again sometime, handsome. _Call me_.” To Elias, he proclaimed, “Nobody at work is gonna _believe_ you know where to find a party like this.”

-

Elias sat in the back of the car, with Tim and Martin nestled on either side of him, their heads resting on his lap. Their minds barely floated on the edge of consciousness, but still glowed with contentment as he stroked their hair and crooned that he was proud of them, that the guests had found them absolutely delightful. Before they parted ways, he would be sure to feed them enough of his own blood so that their bodies suffered no long-term ill effects.

To his irritation, Peter hadn’t been entirely wrong: although Elias probably wouldn’t have taken the archival staff as his thralls if he hadn’t already been looking ahead to the next steps in his plan, they did make for a splendid display of their master’s power and status. In that respect, the evening had been far from a disappointment, even if the investigative element had not been as fruitful as he hoped.

By daylight, the night’s festivities would have faded from their memories almost entirely. Tim would assume that he’d drunk himself into a frenzy to cope with the current workplace tensions. Martin would be almost certain that he needed to warn Jon about something, even if he couldn’t recall what that was. Elias would generously grant them a few days off work if they asked, and Jon would simmer with suspicion at the news of their absence before losing himself in another statement.

But daylight was still to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mx_Carter for beta reading, and to him, NevillesGran, OnnaStik, screechfox, and everyone else on Discord who brainstormed parts of this story, offered suggestions, or just encouraged the vampire trash party.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Reskilling, and its Affects on Employee Morale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444626) by [alliedwolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliedwolves/pseuds/alliedwolves)




End file.
